


Awful or Fantastic

by Alyeen1



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyeen1/pseuds/Alyeen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is sex between friends a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awful or Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> Huge Thank You to [kahvi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahvi/pseuds/Kahvi/works) for her wonderful help!

"Daniel, no!" Brett made two steps backwards.

But Daniel was quick, his hands back on Brett's shirt, undoing another button. "But it'll be fantastic!"  
He made an appropriate gesture, obviously the whole world was on Daniel’s side. At least it gave him the chance to back away again.

"No, Danny, it will be awkward and embarrassing and plainly awful!"

There were the hands again, going back to work until all buttons were undone.

"It won’t, I am excellent!" The warm fingers stroked his chest and fumbled until they had pulled the shirt off him. "Fantastic," Brett mocked. "Now you got me half naked. But this will not help you."

He was clearly against it. Why he nevertheless felt a prickling sensation at the back of his neck he could not say.

He took another two steps until he hit the closed door to his bedroom. How had he gotten here? No escape unless he opened the door. Which would be like an invitation for Daniel.  
As if he would need one. The long fingers were back on his bare chest, drawing little circles around his nipples. Why did he not just slap them away?

"But it will be more fun when we are both completely naked," he heard Daniel say. All that enthusiasm.

"Sex with clothes on is just too exhausting."

He withdrew his playful hands (and whether he wanted or not Brett felt a certain disappointment) and with a clean sweep got rid of his own shirt including the loose tie. Brett couldn't help but raise an eyebrow admiringly.

Of course Daniel saw it. Sometimes Brett felt Daniel knew him better than he did himself. "See, I told you I'm good!" Daniel’s chest seemed to be swelling. And what a fine chest, Brett could not deny thinking, once again. It would feel good to stroke through the fine hairs there, see if they were soft or rough. He would only need to reach out.... But no!

"Yes, that might be quite the case, but it still won’t happen!"

"Why not?" Daniel's hands went back to Brett, resting on his hips and inevitably so coming closer, but he looked like he was about to stamp his foot. "I like men, you like men, I think you're hot, you think I'm hot," there was a sparkle in those green eyes, "so, why not?"

Did Daniel inch closer? Why where his hands on his own hip? Why were they so close at all? Why did it feel rather different to all the other times Daniel had been so near? And why did the prickling on his neck seem to have spread down his spine, so that the door felt like ice on his back?

Brett put his index finger up, trying to get some distance between them, but it only made him feel as if he had closed what little gap there was between them. And now the heat inside him was curling up around his hip. Splendid.

"Daniel, we are friends!" He waggled his ginger slightly.

"Yes, I know, My Lord." Daniel smiled reassuringly. "So let’s have friendly sex!"

How he had managed to grab around him and to turn the doorknob so that Brett stumbled backwards into his bedroom was beyond Brett. Either he had lost his senses or Daniel was merely really good.

Daniel switched the bed lamp on and started to undress himself.

"Friends do not have sex!" Brett pointed out. Was Daniel even listening? Did he understand? Judging by his actions this was not the case, he had started to undress himself. In another swift moment shoes, socks and pants were gone, thrown into the corner. Brett had to resist the urge to pick them up and fold them.

"But they do!" Daniel exclaimed. "They've amazing, intense sex, 'cause they know each other."  
He was standing there in just his underpants, showing off a rather large erection, as the bulge seemed to indicate, and radiating confidence, want and with a sparkling in his eyes which would convince anyone that Daniel was the king of everything.

He did not look like anything could stop him. Again he reached out for Brett, this time for Brett’s trousers, only to open his belt and shove them down together with his briefs in a split of a second. Brett was stunned. In awe. Daniel's long fingers worked quicker than they would have in a poker game. He looked down at himself. A pool of clothes around his feet and a definitive half-erect cock. Not very aristocratic.

Of course Daniel pressed home to that advantage.

"See, even His Lordship himself thinks it's a brilliant idea!" He sported a typical I've-caught-you-grin.

"This is preposterous." A lame reply. Did he mean the whole situation? Daniel calling his cock His Lordship? He did not know. Brett felt it once again, he started to get swept away by Daniel’s never-ending optimism and drive.

"If I can convince him I can convince you!" Daniel pointed towards his cock and before Brett could open his mouth to protest Daniel had taken it in his hand.

Daniel’s hand was warm, first he only caressed Brett’s whole shaft, but then he gripped his cock and started to stroke it in a firm, controlled way, until … bloody hell, until he was fully erect. Heat shot through his cock, always there where Daniel’s hand was.

"You are ... very good," Brett managed to say. He did not know where to put his hands. They should push Daniel’s away, make him stop. But ... he did not want to. Once again Daniel and his bloody optimism and straight-forwardness had turned him upside down.

With a grin Daniel let go. "I know!" Of course he could not let that comment go unanswered. "And we haven't even done anything yet!" He still smiled from ear to ear. His hand stroked along Brett's balls, running them through his fingers.

Brett suppressed a hiss. "I have to disagree." Besides his best effort the quiver in his voice was undeniable.

"Oh, that was just a warm-up." Daniel squeezed Brett's cock lightly. He grabbed Brett's left buttock with the other hand, bringing them closer together. Well, close. Their chests were touching. As were their noses.

Daniel was warm, almost hot. "Daniel, I don't think..." Brett started. He still did not know where to put his hands. Damn Daniel, who already knew the answers to those questions.

Daniel rolled his eyes. They seemed greener than before. "You aren't going to start with this I-pretend-I-don't-want-to crap again, are ya?"

"That was not pretending, I do not think or at least I thought that..."

Daniel kissed him. Lips pressed on his, tingling, warm, first searching, but then there was no real need to get adjusted, because they fit so well. Their tongues met, slowly touching each other. Tasting.

Brett always had imagined Daniel’s kisses to be like a storm, rough, especially now, after the unannounced start, but it turned out to be quite the opposite. It was better than anything he had ever imagined.

Brett had to smile about that. Daniel would never cease to surprise him.

Daniel let go. "Finally I know how to shut you up when you're starting to tell me another one of your stories about your great-uncle," he beamed.

Another squeeze to his bottom. "Daniel..."

"Yes, Your Grace? If you start again I will stop!" Another sparkle in the eye. "Or kiss you again." Another squeeze. If he would continue that Brett would burst with prickling.

"I merely wanted to complain about the small but rather significant difference in state of clothing. And..." he held up his hands. "I need to do something with those."

Daniel let out a laugh. "Alright, alright." He stepped back. "Looks like though I can still teach you something."

Brett snorted. "You wish." Sometimes Daniel could get too confident.

He looked as Daniel got rid of his last piece of clothes he was wearing, almost jumping out of it. "Why so fast, Daniel?" Brett didn’t even know himself if he meant Daniel’s speed of undressing or the whole event.

In all the rush he had merely cast a glance at a half-naked Daniel and now the man's full erection had all his attention.

"Are ya kidding me? I'm worried sick that you'll change your mind, I don't have time for stripping, if that’s the sort of thing which might appeal to you. Plus you just said you want me to be naked!" Daniel followed Brett's gaze. "I should introduce you to each other. My hero, Your Lordship." He wiggled his hips, his outstanding cock swinging along.

Brett couldn't resist: "Which is which?"

Daniel laughed again, a lovely sound. They were bickering so often, the knowledge that Brett could make Daniel actually laugh gave him a very pleasant feeling inside.

"We are both!" Daniel jumped onto the bed, the mattress shaking under him. "Now Your Highness, come to your Danny-boy." He patted the free room at his right side.

Brett sighed. Sex with Daniel would be exhausting. He slowly laid down, head propped on one hand, facing what had been - so far - best friend. His hand ran through Daniel's few hairs on his chest. Scrubby as he had expected. He let his hand wander over to Daniel's left shoulder. He always had a thing for shoulders and Daniel's were especially firm and beautifully rounded. Brett's hand rested there, occasionally knitting the smooth skin. He was weird. But who wasn’t?

"There ya go," Daniel grinned. His green eyes looked like jewels, his smile bright and reassuring "Better now?"

"We are getting closer." Brett leaned forward, nibbling at Daniel's beautiful lips. His companion sniggered. It sounded like music in Brett's ears.

"Already?" Daniel’s free hand slipped around Brett's back, fingers pressing onto his bottom.  
He inched closer, until his chest was touching with Brett's. Brett held his breath. If he tried, he was sure he could hear Daniel's heartbeat.

But Daniel didn’t stop, he got closer still, until … until Brett felt his cock pressed between warm skin and Daniel’s cock against his.

They kissed again. Less searching; Daniel was fiercer, probing, trying.

It was all beautiful. Brett felt very comfortable. He had never been so at ease at a first time with another man. Daniel had been right again, it wasn’t at all awful. But he felt at ease, because he knew how Daniel ticked.

How he hated that, when Daniel was right.

Brett moved his hand down further, down Daniel's arm, sneaking under it, resting it on Daniel's arse. If Daniel could have his hand on his buttocks, Brett could do the same. "You have a fine bottom," Brett mumbled. It was round and firm and warm. Perfect.

"Everything about me is fine." Brett didn't flinch away, when Daniel's finger went lower, caressing the upper end of his cleft.

"More than fine. Have I told you how excellent I am?" Daniel's finger pressed a little bit more.

Brett coughed. Now he did feel uncomfortable. "My dear Daniel, whatever you think you are doing," he announced matter-of-factly, "I think you’ve got the wrong end."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "And I thought I knew all the dirty stuff," he mumbled, more to himself.  
He pressed again, but Brett tried to struggle away, without being too obvious. “So, what're you talking about?" Daniel asked, his hand resting back on his left buttock.

Brett cleared his throat again. So much for it-is-better-when-you-are-friends. "A Lord does not get taken."

Daniel stared at him for a second and then - to Brett's utmost surprise - burst out laughing. It wasn't a soft chuckle or one of his ironic grins ... but a long-lasting sound coming from deep down inside him. It wasn't nasty or mocking, but a bell-like sound. Strangely it made Brett feel warm and fuzzy inside. He frowned. He hadn’t felt such warmth inside him for a long time.

Daniel's laugh finally subsided. Were there tears in his green eyes?

"I had no idea I was that funny." Brett tried to sound sulky.

"Oh! You've really got no idea." He leaned across, giving Brett's side a slight kiss. Nice. He beamed upwards to Brett through his fine eyelashes.

"You know what you want and I like that." Another kiss. Lower downwards. Nicer. Brett's cock twitched.

"But I wasn't about to _take_ you." Daniel's smile widened. "Although I like the idea." And with a smooth movement he turned Brett onto his back. Somehow Daniel had even managed to sit now between his legs.

Another kiss. At his navel. _Very nice_.  
"Daniel..." Brett looked at his charming friend. He knew where this was heading, and he knew Daniel just wanted to prove his words wrong, that indeed he liked to be taken. Why did Daniel always need to have the final say was beyond him.

"Stop teasing and attend to the matter." But since Daniel was there now anyway…

"Please," he added in what he thought was well-mannered and British, but sounded more like a bloody plea.

Another one of those smiles and then Daniel finally wrapped his lips around Brett’s hardened cock, soft lips engulfing him, the warmth of Daniel’s mouth spreading through him.

Brett watched intensely as Daniel moved around and down his cock. There was warmth and a licking tongue, sucking and pushing. In the right amount, the right pressure. The prickling in Brett's hip gathered where Daniel was making all the effort. He looked down, grayish hair, lips around his cock... Daniel lifted his eyes, smiling. And a smug question in them.

There was no denying. It was extremely ... pleasant. Daniel was doing a great work, taking care of the tip, licking the shaft ... and then Daniel suddenly took all of Brett's cock in him, his lips around his base, that Brett's tip nudged ... somewhere. Brett gasped, his hand grabbed Daniel's shoulder, nut sure whether to make him stay there or to pull him up.

"I do not know what this is than _taking_ ," Brett choked out, his snippy reply getting lost between his aroused cock and his hoarse voice.

Daniel smiled and let Brett's cock slip from his mouth as suddenly as he'd taken it. It produced a very unsexy slurping sound, but then cool air breezed over his cock for which Brett was rather thankful at the moment.

"Told you I’m excellent," Daniel beamed. He looked so happy, again the warm feeling in Brett came all back again. _Daniel and his ideas_.

He waved his arm about, the other one still firmly clutching Daniel's shoulders.  
"I admit ... you are good." Brett stated, trying to get back into the game. "But for more I would need further ... evidence." Brett focused a smile. Just saying it made him tingle.

"So, my dear Daniel, why do you not continue?"

Daniel crawled up to him again, pecking a kiss on Brett's lips. "Any special places you'd wish me to ... continue?"

Brett tried to think, hard, his hand moving carelessly down the soft skin in Daniel’s back, caressing the lean back until he reached that soft arse again. His fingers crawled forward, feeling the edge of his partner's cleft.

"Well now?" Daniel demanded, flexing his buttocks, his stiff cock pressing against his stomach.

Brett pulled a face. Daniel really wanted him to say it. "Fine, you have convinced me. Let's have friendly sex. See if you are _that_ excellent."

He received another kiss, more rapid, expressive. Demanding. If the first one felt good, each new kiss felt even better.

Then Daniel fumbled for lube in the drawer. "Here." He tossed it onto Brett and rolled down next to him on his back. "I am excellent in every position and you want to fuck me and I want to watch you so _you_ have to get your pretty ass up."

Brett was flabbergasted. "Daniel…" he demanded while getting up as demanded, "why do you know where my lube is?"

He settled between Daniel's legs, lubing up his fingers.

"And in the name of all that is good, why do you have to use such vulgar words?"

Daniel grabbed Brett’s round buttocks, spreading them apart as if it was ... nothing. "I know a lot more than were your lube is, Your Highness," Daniel's finger seemed to point to his hole. "And vulgar words seem to have the only effect on you sometimes."

This was all too beautiful. Daniel all naked before him, opening up to him, wanting.  
Maybe Brett was a bit quicker than normally, a bit rougher than he could be, when he only circled Daniel's pinkish hole for a bit before he pressed one wet finger into it. It was warm, soft and tight at the same time. His cock twitched again, wanting its turn.

"Daniel, are you ready?" He whispered like a school-boy, so stupid, whilst applying a second finger. Moving, never stopping.

From Daniel's sounds the answer should be clear... "Brett, don't be ridiculous, I've been ready for ages." _Very clear_.

Before Daniel could say more Brett pressed his cock firmly against Daniel’s hole and finally, without another word pushed in. He went slowly although the need to be faster was almost overwhelming.

"How do you feel?" Brett asked, in a raw voice, when he stilled with his cock deeply buried in him. He himself felt about being ready to burst, but he had the easy end.

"Like I finally reached the goal I've been aiming for so long," Daniel grinned and stroked Brett's hair with his right hand, ruffling it up. Brett sighed. Daniel knew that he didn’t like his hair undone, but now he could not do anything about without toppling over.

Brett sighed exalted again and started to move slowly back and forth. "You could have said 'Fine'."

"Boring." And then Daniel did something, he clenched, actually clenched around him and Brett felt as if an electric jolt had run through him. Daniel had not promised too much. He was very, very good.

But again, what Daniel could do, he could do as well. "We are sleeping together for the first time and you use the unspeakable word boring?" Brett hissed and then he shifted a bit, he instinctively knew where and with his next long push he made Daniel jerk as he hit _that_ spot.

Daniel’s face went from smug to sex in an instance, his hand on Brett’s shoulder pinching him. Brett smiled inwardly, he had no idea of the beauty in Daniel’s face when he came undone. "Wow, you _are_ good," Daniel admitted between another two aiming pushes of Brett.

Brett tried to hide it, but that was the most satisfying comment he had heard for ages. Daniel, Mr. Excellent, had made him a compliment. Without further thinking Brett settled into a steady rhythm which Daniel happily joined in with. It gave both more movement, so that Brett could draw his firm cock deeper into him. _Fantastic_.

After some minutes of, to use one of Daniel’s phrases, _shagging_ , it became clear to Brett that they each had a very different understanding of how to have sex.

Oh, the moves were all fantastic, they had clicked immediately and Brett knew this was only the starting point, that they would explore all kinds of different positions together, but ... while Brett shut his mouth, also shut down his brain. He only let his cock and his fingers feel, he barely saw, even though he had his eyes open. There was blankness in his mind, just the satisfying rhythm and sensations all over his body.

But Daniel, he was, well he was Daniel. He made noises, they were quiet, but Brett was sure they would increase later, he roamed his hands distractedly all over Brett’s body and he … talked. Comments like "your cock is so big", "I like the way you move" which Brett all ignored, they made him too focused, although his friend probably meant them. Daniel was clearly on the opposite of the scale.

Brett had not expected that Daniel would turn into a gentle romantic, but he had expected some changes, any. But there were none. Daniel was still his wonderful noisy, straightforward, extroverted Daniel.  
Brett weighed the options of saying something, but decided against it. He sighed inwardly and with great effort tuned out any noises and carried on. He didn't want to ruin their first experience together, he wanted it to be good, he wanted to remember it in beauty. And what did it matter anyway, he had his Daniel in the way he had never dared to want before, but wanted anyway. In all his marvelous ways.

And who was he kidding, everything about Daniel’s body was delicious. His face, his arms, shoulders, his heaving chest … his buttocks which were so open for him, so willingly taking. As if Daniel could read his mind he clenched once more, sending Brett almost over the edge. The unexpected always was the best to him.

It also sported Brett on. He started to move faster, his cock seeming to go deeper than before, his own panted breath becoming quicker. He moved in explicit, beautiful ways, feeling the heat flowing together in his cock, while he made sure he hit his Daniel’s sensitive area until the final shudder caught partner’s body, all muscles jerking and clenching. Everything shuddered, and Brett was still in there ... moving. Nothing felt as extreme and intense as your partner coming around you. He could not stop, he did not want to miss any shudder, making his cock pulse until after a long-drawn stroke he came, hard and beautiful inside of his friend. Brett held still, letting his cock do his work, making him wrung out, exhausted, but full of joy. _Not bad, not bad at all_ , Brett thought, when he in a last effort clumsily untangled himself from Daniel and collapsed next to him.

Brett laid there for some time, his eyes closed, trying to come down from all that energy which was still lingering in his mind. He felt Daniel watch him and he opened one eye to look at his companion. Sometimes Daniel could be annoying as a rat in the kitchen, but in bed … well, it was nothing like awkward and awful as Brett had feared.

Later, he would inflate Daniel’s ego by telling him, but for now … he turned around and faced Daniel, whose features already fell, just by looking at Brett. Daniel knew him too well.

In all his calmest voice Brett started, “Daniel, this was all rather nice..." Brett saw the eye-rolling. The man could never wait for compliments. "... but you talk too much during sex."

"What?" Daniel sat upright, clearly exalted. "Now look here, Your Sexiness, I thought that..."

But Brett would have none of that. Daniel had talked enough during their sex. So he leaned over and shushed Daniel with a slight kiss, "I have not finished yet. And you think too much during sex, far too much."


End file.
